Empty Memories
by YunaM
Summary: A night that change his life forever, a mistake he wish to take back, a freind with no memories of who she is or of who he is... he did this to her and he was going to help to fix it even if it cost his sanity or life... (PG for now not sure if to change
1. Memories and decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own any CCS characters I will only say this in the first chapter only! (it gets annoying it truly does lol)

_Chapter one: "Memories…and a decision"_

The 21 year old paced back and forth in a dim lighted room thinking the worst and hoping the best . He look at his arm and his open wound as it bleed he remember what happened in the first place …

_ Flashback… _

The four friends laugh and yelled of joy and happiness as they came out of a late matinee movie

-"I loved the ending so moving yet so scary" mentioned a certain emerald eye girl as she jump in the young sorceress back for a ride

-"OWW! Sakura" he laugh

-"Syoran" she giggled as she kiss his neck

The other two friends laugh as the blue haired boy put his hand on a certain girl

-"Like the movie Tomoyo"

-"Oh, very much Eriol" she smiled which made Eriol blush a bit

-"OHHH!" Syoran and Sakura taunted

-"be quiet" they yelled then look at each other and laugh

Suddenly Syoran look up at the stars and reminded his friend that it was past 1 and that they had to leave

-"Lets go" he ran towards the car with Sakura laughing in his back then opened the doors and place Sakura in the passengers seat …Eriol fallowed by seating behind her

-"Where's Tomoyo ?" ask Sakura

_ End of Flashback _

-"Mister Li Syoran" called a nurse as she shook him .The young sorcerer opened his eyes to find himself in the floor …

-"huh?" he ask

-"Good you r awake…" said a man around 38 wearing a white suit so Syoran quickly imagine he was the doctor

-"Doctor what about my friends…" he ask

-"They r still in the e.r all three of them"

-"What!"

-"We will call u when we are done" he walk to the door as he was about to close it he look at Syoran "you were lucky" he left Syoran opened his eyes then with the support of the wall fell to the ground bringing his legs closer to him he whispered

-"Yeah m-me…l-lucky…"

_ Flashback… _

-"HUH?" ask Eriol while looking around

-"There she is…" said Syoran as he walk up to Tomoyo who was about ten feet away looking at the stars "I'll get her….Tomoyo"

-"Syoran" she whispered

-"What's up?"

-"the stars they r truly something"

He laugh

-"right…come we must go"

-"really"

-"yes…"

-"hurry and bring her" yelled Sakura in that moment Syoran carried Tomoyo and took her to the car she was laughing and yelling

-"There!" Sakura laugh as Eriol said that

-"Lets go" Syoran started the car after closing the door behind his chair and enter the car

The car left and as they turned left to exit the theater two late night underground racers came speeding

-"We won't make it in time" said Eriol

-"Yes we will" said Syoran "we then have to wait for the railroad to pass"

-"I think we should wait for them too pass" said Sakura

-"Trust me guys" he decided to speed up the car when the underground racers speeded up

-"Syoran watch out!" shouted Tomoyo when…

_ End of Flashback _

-"Li Syoran" called a nurse

He awoke from his flash back

-"yes…"

-"The doctor wants to speak with you"

-"O-O-O-HH "

-"your friend sir"

-"Alright…"

With that said he fallowed the nurse to see the doctor in subject of his girlfriend and two friend in the E.R takes for his decision to cross paths with underground racers…

_R&R Please do tell me what u think _


	2. Memories and concequences

Chapter 2: " _Memories…and consequences"_

Li Syoran entered the E.R or as it was called _"Trauma 1" _he look around to see a boy with a severe head wound .

"Is that …" he ask

"No that's another case please I have something important to tell u.." the doctor look at Syoran then at the nurse she only sigh

Tell me!" he yelled not in an angry tone but in a worried one

"Well the first we need to talk about is Eriol Hiragawa (a/n: hope I got it correct) he's well …he came in with a mass head injury he started to lose reaction to are treatment and well…" he was cut off

"Well what!" he shouted making everyone who was waiting for news of their loved ones look at him

"He…" the doctor look away "passed away shortly after being brought here I'm sorry…" he look at the now pale white Syoran it was as if he just saw a ghost or worst

W-W-What…" he didn't even finish his sentence

"I'm truly.."

"Sakura! " Li shouted in a whisper

"she's over there" the nurse pointed to a room "she's in her moments" the young sorceress eyes wide to such an extend no one new was possible

"Can…I…go see her"

"Sure!" smiled the nurse and walk the trembling young man to a room which all u could hear was the machine giving her life but according to everyone not for long… "There she is"

"Thank…" he entered the room and walk slowly towards the bed to see a girl who was indeed in her last moment suddenly he felt weak in his legs and fell to his knees next to the bed he then grabbed Sakura hand and started crying "My princess …I-I-I'm so sorry it's all" he continued crying when he felt a grip tighten in his hand he look up to see Sakura looking at him smiling

"Why are you crying Syoran?" she ask

"Cause it's all …"

"Syoran take care of yourself okay…" she started to breath heavily "Remember I love you always have…always will love u …" she gasp for more air

"Please don't talk not now we will have time later"

"Don't try to fool me or yourself you know as well I do I'm dying I don't think its…" she left Li's hand

"Sakura please don't!" this shout made the nurses come in running

"Move away sir" said the nurse before yelling for the doctor another nurse took him outside Syoran could not control himself he grabbed the table and just broke its glass screaming Sakura's name then started banging the hospital room glass the one in which they were taking care of her. When two men grabbed him and sat him down telling him to calm down he did but when he saw the nurse put the blanket over his princess he completely lost it hitting the guards and started to hit the class was again after he throw the chair able to brake the glass he ran towards an empty body with no soul he quickly hugged her and would not let her go he kept crying till the male nurse pulled out an injection and shot him making him dizzy and ending up with him falling in the floor whispering

"it's all my fault…me I should be dead not them not my princess" with that he fainted

"Poor young man he's on the brink of sanity loss" she walk away

"Too bad he's such a cutie as well" said another nurse

He then woke up in a room so familiar then he remember this was the room he was before he saw the doctor sitting

"you okay?" he ask Syoran look at him with empty eyes and answered

"what do u think?"

"…"

"I'm _not okay _and I will never be _okay_ " he said

Your other friend Tomoyo D…"

"Dadojou?" he pick up his head

"Yes …"

Is she well is she even alive"

"About that…" he stood up and walk away "follow me"

"W-w-hat?" he stood up and followed him

_For now that's all R&R everyone please!_


	3. Who am I? how are you? new roommates

Chapter 3: Who are you…who am I? New roommates …

Syoran entered with the doctor to a very bright not cause of the lights cause it was 6:00 am in the morning and the Sun was rising in that window as the rays hit the window he saw a blue haired young lady just laying there breathing but there were wires everywhere Syoran just stared at the doctor while he check the young lady's pulse . He sigh then look over his shoulder to see Syoran just looking bewildered just trying to comprehend what was happening his breathing became heavier just _expecting_ no… _wanting _to see his own self collapse in the floor to a point of no return…

The Doctor look at him and eyed a nurse she took the young man a little farther and whispered to him:

-"Please relax young man for your own health…and your friend" she look to the sleeping girl and walk back to the doctor writing something on a clipboard he started to settle his breathing and decided to walk closer to her…

- "Doctor…please tell me she's …" he was cut of right in that moment

- "She is alive…but…" he look away so the nurse continued

- "The patient is in a severe coma" she handed him the clipboard he read it quickly then eyed the young lady

- "Will she be…"

- "I really don't know MR. Syoran…we must give it time she's alive cause she was on the side of the car that did not receive the impact"

- "She was sitting behind me…" he look down

- "Doctor…we need you in the other room" said the nurse

- "OKAY…"

He saw everybody leave he stood up and walk slowly to her bed and knelt down grabbing her hand gently "D-Dadojou…I'm so sorry" his voice broke for a moment but it regained him self "Sakura and Eriol are gone… they are dead" in that moment he felt Tomoyo's grasp tighten in his hand he look at her then saw her eyes even if she was in a coma she had heard him and he could feel her pain …he knew she loved Sakura with all her heart and was starting to love Eriol the same way "Please wake up you have to get better you have got to live please"

- "Sir…you must go"

- "No can I stay? " the young man pleaded with his eyes closed the nurses sigh then finally one of them said

- "Sure I'll bring you an extra blanket…" she smiled

- "Thank you" he gave her a shy smile

Everybody then left leaving him alone he slowly got up and wipe away the girls tears afterwards slowly walk towards the window and saw the sun had raised to its entirely he then said in though _A new day…right…a day I wasn't suppose to see damn it I was suppose to be dead not my princesses or Eriol…and you Dadojou you were suppose to wake up in your own bed not some hospital one... _A week had pass and still no good the nurses had to bring him food or he would have starved all he did was lie in the floor looking up occasionally looking at the unconscious girl until one day a week and a day since it happened as he was carried off (not really but you get it) by the nurses to go eat in the cafeteria ..the doctor decided to check her

-"No …no change at all" he said disappointed

-"Really Doctor" the nurse ask he only nodded "Poor boy he will be devastated he is already turning heads as it is and it is such a pity he is so young has so much life left you know"

-"Yes I do but we can't do anything…but I feel if this girl doesn't wake up soon the boy will do something crazy"

-"I agree with you…" with that said both of them left the room when the unconscious girl wasn't that way any more…

Syoran entered the room feeling repulsive of him self for eating for still being alive he walk past the bed and said nothing then as he look at the window he said this without noticing

- "Hey, Dadojou" after he finish that he opened his eyes look back to the bed and back to the girl who he had called before he felt a jolt when he saw her eyes met with his he for once in this hell week felt happy "TOMOYO!" he yelled then hug her "I'm so glad you are…" he was cut off.

- "W-w-who are you? She look at him weirdly.

- "Come 'on don't joke"

- "Do I have any reason to" she told him coldly into his eyes "so who are you" before Syoran could answer the doctor came in and told him to wait out side so he did after what seen forever he came back out he look at Syoran then though this kid has been trough enough already God now this… after he sigh he explained everything to Syoran.

- "She was in a deed world …memory loss but it temporary at least most of the time she needs to go back to her regular routines" he suggested for Syoran to take her in or call her parent he had done so but the were in N.Y and could get out of it no matter how much she wanted to and he could not leave her alone in that big house in her state…so he agreed to help her after all he got her in this position in the first place

Two days had past still no improvement she would stare at Syoran with these eyes that look so condemning still in the last day as he stared at the ceiling she sat next to him and talk:

"Why are you looking up there" she ask him gently he for once stop looking at the ceiling and look at her

"Looking for answers to my questions" he said without braking contact with her "I'm Syoran"

She look at him and gave him a warm smile the smile he remembered "Well…Syoran can you ask the ceiling who am I?" he couldn't help but chuckle "I guess it is funny" she giggled a bit "So I'm going with you tonight.. the nurse told me" he nodded

"Yes you are I'll help you remember everything I swear…Dadojou Tomoyo"

"What did you call me"

"That's your name"

"It does ring a certain bell"

"Lets hope so" he stood up and help her up "Lets hope we can ring more" she nodded when the doctor came in with his favorite nurse (heehee lol)

"You are both ready to go now remember check up his next month ok if some thing new happens please come ok?"

"Okay…thank you" he shook hands then they took then to the hospital entrance and called a cab the doctor gave him money to pay (he's such a great doctor lol) "good bye"

"Take it easy" those were the last words he told him

He and Tomoyo arrived home later that night to see everything the way it was photos, clothes, even hers…plus plates left in the sink when she had eaten in his apartment he moved closer to them as Tomoyo just stared at him and as he stared into the pile of dishes he growled in anger then yelled and in one blow pick up his hands and broke them all there was glass everywhere Tomoyo covered her eyes and as she opened them she saw him full of blood but he didn't seem to mind or care that his fist was all full of blood. She got closer to him and look at him she touch his fist

"Why did you hurt yourself in that manner" she stood serious then gave him yet again a warm smile he took his hand away angrily then snap at her

"Cause I fucking felt like it so back off! …" he walk towards his room then told her "Your bed its in the couch" he slammed the door and Tomoyo jump a bit she then walk to the sofa but walk back to the kitchen pick up a broom and started to sweep the glass after she was done she went to his and entered quietly to see him crying

"Does it hurt" she said as she touch his shoulder

"Everyday" he said sighing

"You cut yourself in that manner everyday?" she ask

"No…its never mind I'm sorry for snapping that way before I was angry that's all"

"It is already no worries.." she sat in his bed and look at him arm "I found alcohol in your bathroom and first-aid " she poured alcohol directly to his hand

"Damn it!" he yelled "That burns like hell"

"You should have thought that before breaking those plates" she giggled

"You enjoy my pain"

"Not your pain just this one"

"Do u feel lost cause you don't know who you are"

"Yes, all the time…but at least I got you a friend that cares you are my friend right?"

"Always"

"Good so will I …see all done"

"Thank you D-Tomoyo" he look at his shoulder to see her fallen deeply asleep he then settle her in his bed well at least tried she would not let him go so he just fell truly asleep for the first time next to her…

This is all for now I will try to up date soon R&R everyone pleaseeeeee I beg of you !


End file.
